This project is designed to prepare GMP quality investigational alternative Filovirus adenovector vaccines based on adenovector backbones other than serotype 5 adenovirus (including HVR 48, Ad35 and Ad 26. VRC has ongoing preclinical and laboratory studies of multicomponent Ebola adenoviral vector vaccines. The hypothesis is that the vaccine will be safe for human administration and elicit immune responses to Filovirus infections. These vectors are being developed using novel adenovirus backbones so that the vaccines may protentially prove more immunogenic in populations that have a high prevalence of Ad5 antibody.